This invention is related to a dielectric waveguide filter of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,079 to Heine et al. in which a plurality of resonators are spaced longitudinally along the length of a monoblock of dielectric/ceramic material and in which a plurality of slots/notches are spaced longitudinally along the length of the monoblock and define a plurality of RF signal bridges of dielectric material between the plurality of resonators which provide a direct inductive/capacitive coupling between the plurality of resonators.
The attenuation characteristics of a waveguide filter of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,079 to Heine et al. can be increased through the incorporation of zeros in the form of additional resonators located at one or both ends of the waveguide filter. A disadvantage associated with the incorporation of additional resonators, however, is that it also increases the length of the filter which, in some applications, may not be desirable or possible due to, for example, space limitations on a customer's motherboard.
The attenuation characteristics of a filter can also be increased by both direct and cross-coupling of the resonators as disclosed in, for example, U.S. U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,680 to Vangala et al. which discloses a monoblock filter with both inductive direct coupling and quadruplet cross-coupling of resonators created in part by respective metallization patterns which are defined on the top surface of the filter and extend between selected ones of the resonator through-holes to provide the disclosed direct and cross-coupling of the resonators.
Direct and cross-coupling of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,680 to Vangala et al. and comprised of top surface metallization patterns is not applicable in waveguide filters of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,079 to Heine et al. which includes only slots and no top surface metallization patterns.
The present invention is thus directed to a dielectric waveguide filter with both direct and optional or alternative cross-coupled resonators which allow for an increase in the attenuation characteristics of the waveguide filter without an increase in the length of the waveguide filter.